Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid discharge apparatus configured to discharge liquid from a nozzle and a head unit configuring the liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional multifunction peripheral, a carriage carries a recording head and a buffer tank having a first storage chamber. The first storage chamber is connected to a second storage chamber of an ink tank via two tubes. Each of the two tubes has a check valve. The check valve provided in one of the tubes allows ink flow from the second storage chamber to the first storage chamber and restricts ink flow from the first storage chamber to the second storage chamber. The check valve provided in the other tube allows ink flow from the first storage chamber to the second storage chamber and restricts ink flow from the second storage chamber to the first storage chamber. In the multifunction peripheral configured as described above, when the carriage reciprocates in a scanning direction, pressure is generated in ink in the first storage chamber and the tube. This circulates ink between the first storage chamber and the second storage chamber. Accordingly, ink can circulate without a pump or the like.